Amudo Mollae Saranghae
by Lynariae
Summary: Cette personne est absente depuis la veille au soir et pourtant, elle lui manque déjà à un point inimaginable. - DaeJae -


La musique résonne dans la pièce à six heures trente précise. Le début de _No Mercy_ pour être exacte mais, aucun mouvement ne se fit dans la grande chambre. Aucun autre bruit que la chanson jusqu'au retour du jeune homme qui vivait là ne se fit entendre. Il éteignit le réveil et soupira en voyant le lit voisin vide, son colocataire de chambre étant à Busan pour il ne savait quelle raison. « Voir ses parents » d'après le leader mais, ceux-ci étaient venu à Séoul le week-end précédent pour le voir. Un seul mot s'imposait alors dans son esprit : étrange. Il était réveillé depuis plus d'une heure et s'était déjà totalement préparé mais il rejoignit tout de même les quatre autres membres présents dans la cuisine. Le spectacle aurait put être comique mais, il n'avait pas le moins du monde envie de rire. Ce qui se trouvait devant lui aurait put être banal que rien n'aurait changé. Pourtant, dans la cuisine, on pouvait y voir un YongGuk sermonner un JongUp –encore- en caleçon sur le fait qu'il allait finir par tomber malade à force d'être si peu vêtu et que ce n'était pas le moment de perdre un autre membre. Face à eux, on trouvait un JunHong, aux yeux toujours fermés, qui était en train de remplir son bol de céréales de jus d'orange devant un HimChan hilare qui était fier de ne pas lui avoir donné la bonne bouteille, soit le lait. Quelle bande d'idiot, pensa-t-il avant que son regard ne se pose sur la chaise vide à la droite de HimChan où le membre manquant aurait dût se trouver. Il n'y avait vraiment pas à dire, DaeHyun lui manquait vraiment énormément. Après un soupire, il signala sa présence aux autres membres en disant :

- JunHong, tu remplis ton bol de jus d'orange. Franchement, ton rôle de maman se perd HimChan. Tu aurais dût lui donner la vraie bouteille de lait. YongGuk, tu devrais économiser ta salive pour rapper, JongUp ne t'écoutera pas car il tient trop à s'exhiber pour ça. Mais JongUp-ah, sache que notre leader a raison, tu vas finir par tomber malade. Sur ce, je voulais vous prévenir que je pars de suite à l'agence. On se retrouve là-bas.

Un grand blanc se fit quand YoungJae tourna les talons puis, un grommèlement se fit entendre de la part du plus âgé :

- Hâte que DaeHyun revienne pour qu'il nous le détende un peu parce que j'en ai marre de son caractère alors que Dae' est parti hier soir.

- Comprend le Hyung, soupira JongUp. C'est la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ensemble que DaeHyun Hyung part sans explication. Il est un peu sur les nerfs, c'est normal.

- Je suis d'accord avec Hyung moi. Et toi HimChan, je vais bien trouver un moyen de me venger parce que les céréales ne se mangent pas avec du jus de fruits !

- HimChan Hyung, s'il te plait, le reprend celui-ci avec un sourire qui voulait dire _je n'attends que ça_.

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Hyung.

Devant le dialogue des deux hommes, JongUp et YongGuk ne purent s'empêcher de lancer un regard désapprobateur à HimChan.

Du côté du jeune Yoo, l'aura qui se trouvait autour de lui était pleine de tristesse. Celui qui était surnommé _WonBin de Busan_ lui manquait atrocement et le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de lui renforçait cette tristesse. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il se secoua la tête de gauche à droite : mieux valait ne pas s'aventurer dans ce genre de pensées qui lui plomberait le morale encore plus. Après un énième soupire depuis le début de la journée, il poussa la porte du bâtiment de la TS Entertainment. Comment le groupe pouvait-il continuer de s'entrainer alors que l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel d'autant plus que c'était l'autre leader vocal ? Heureusement qu'il était tôt et que les fans n'étaient pas encore là car il n'avait absolument pas pensé à se « déguiser » et qu'il n'aurait pas supporté une invasion de fan hystériques dans son espace vital. Il savait qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, mais ce matin, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de jouer à l'idole joyeuse. Il était humain, merde, et son copain était absent, alors il avait bien le droit de laisser tomber le rôle du gentil YoungJae pour le moment.

Bien qu'il avait prit une douche avant de venir ici, il se dirigea vers la salle de danse pour évacuer sa colère. Après être passé par la case vestiaire, il alluma la chaine sur une musique quelconque et commença à s'étirer. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il mit _Warrior_ et débuta la chorégraphie associée. Cependant, le monde semblait être contre lui car, la chanson suivant qui fut mise aléatoirement par son iPod fut _I Remember_ de YongGuk et DaeHyun, bien sur. Un nouveau soupire à fendre l'âme passa la barrière de ses lèvres et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il aurait tout donné pour être avec lui à ce moment. Un rictus apparut sur son visage un jour qu'il était absent et il se sentait si mal. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être aussi dépendant de quelqu'un un jour.

Trois heures passèrent avant qu'il ne remarque une silhouette dans le miroir. Une silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir détaillé pendant des heures. Il se retourna rapidement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

- DaeHyun ? ..

Un rire s'éleva.

- Tu veux que ce soit qui d'autre ? YongGuk m'a tiré du lit ce matin en m'ordonnant de ramener mes fesses à Séoul parce que tu étais en pleine dépression.

- Je n'étais pas en dépression ! Je .. Tu me manquais juste affreusement ..

DaeHyun s'avança vers son petit ami et le prit dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué YoungJae. Tu n'étais pas le seul tout triste. Etre loin de toi .. C'est plus dur que je ne l'imaginais.

- Pourquoi tu étais parti à Busan ? Sans rien me dire en plus ..

- Je ..

Il sortit de sa poche une petite boite rectangulaire qui lui donna après s'être reculé et reprit :

- Quand tu m'as accompagné, il y a deux mois, j'ai remarqué que tu avais complètement craqué dessus alors .. Je suis retourné la chercher. Je l'ai juste un peu amélioré. Je ne voulais rien te dire car je ne sais pas te mentir.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la petite boîte et un air de surprise apparut sur son visage. Devant ses yeux se trouvait la montre à gousset qu'il avait remarqué à Busan quand il était allé rencontrer officiellement les parents de DaeHyun comme son petit ami. Il la sorti et l'ouvrit. A côté du cadran se trouvait une inscription : « _For Ever, I Love You »_ et en dessous était inscrit _« YJ & DH »_. Il releva les yeux vers son petit ami et bégaya :

- Je .. Tu .. C'est merveilleux .. Merci beaucoup Dae', vraiment.

- Elle te plait alors ?

- Bien sur ! Tout est magnifique.

Il fit glisser ses doigts sur l'inscription et murmura :

- Vraiment magnifique.

Le sourire qui apparut sur le visage de DaeHyun fut plus que radieux. C'était un sourire de ceux qui réchauffe le cœur et vous prouve que cette personne sera toujours à vos côtés. A cet instant, YoungJae voulut dire tant de chose mais, aucun mot ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Il l'aimait, c'était indéniable. Peut-être que dans le futur, ils seraient séparés mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour l'instant. Il voulait simplement profiter de tous les moments ensemble. Tout simplement parce qu'ils étaient le DaeJae et que, peu importe les épreuves, ils seront ensemble pour les surmonter. L'amour leur donnait une force et, ils la garderaient en eux aussi longtemps que possible.

아무도 몰래 사랑해

아무도 몰래 생각해

세상에 너와 나만 알고 있는 사랑

하루 종일 널 기억해

하루 종일 널 사랑해

감옥이라도 좋아 너 하나 너만 있으면 살아

_Sans que personne ne sache, je t'aime  
Sans que personne ne sache, je pense à toi  
Un amour dont seuls toi et moi sommes au courant dans ce monde.  
Toute la journée, je me souviens de toi  
Toute la journée, je t'aime  
Même si je suis en prison, je vais bien  
Si je t'ai seulement toi, je peux vivre _

_B.A.P (Ft. Song JiEun) – Secret Love_


End file.
